


Green Sleeves

by PlegDoctor



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, Background Ellie/Lawrence, F/F, Probably Historically Inaccurate, RuPaul's Drag Race UK, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlegDoctor/pseuds/PlegDoctor
Summary: At the court of Henry VIII, Tia aims to serve the queen well while making her father proud. She knows that she will one day leave with a sensible husband, have children, and live her life serving him. But while she's waiting, there's nothing wrong with getting to know the red haired beauty who serves the queen alongside her...
Relationships: Veronica Green/Tia Kofi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic I'm publishing, so apologies for any errors. I love the Tudor period but I'm afraid I'm not an expert do you may find historical inaccuracies! But I hope you enjoy it :)

Tia stared at herself in the looking glass, swishing her new skirt slightly as she beamed with pride. She could hear the commotion in the grounds below her as stable hands and maids rushed around to prepare for her departure. Her father’s booming voice lifted through their anxious mutterings, and she smiled as she heard him remind them where she was going and why it was so important. She was going to court to serve the new King and Queen. And she couldn’t have been more excited. 

Her father had cautioned her that her role wasn’t to be a great one. As a lowly earl he was lucky to even get this position for her. Tia had listened, her head respectfully bowed, vowing to do her best to serve the new queen as well as she could. He nodded at her, commenting on what an obedient young lady she had grown up to be. As a child she had roamed the grounds, barely seeing her busy father, so her heart sang at the praise. But she was to go to court as a Lady in Waiting to Queen Catherine, a place she had been dreaming of since she was young.

Careful not to crash into any servants she ran down the stairs to bid farewell to her darling parents. Her mother kissed her and wished her the best, tears piercing her brown eyes. Tia bravely curtsied and kissed her back, willing the sadness to not show in her face. Her father was quite the opposite, pride pouring from his face as he helped her into the small carriage. “This is Sir Joe,’ He explained, pointing to the older looking gentleman on the horse beside them. ‘He is in the employment of your uncle and has kindly offered to escort you to the court.”

“I thank you, Sir Joe.” Tia said, bobbing into a curtsey.

“It is no concern, Mistress Tia.” He seemed kindly, and Tia was relieved that he was to be her companion on the journey, initially fearing it may have been her dull uncle.  
Tia said her final goodbyes, promising to hold her tongue and be obedient and demure, before setting off on the long journey to London. 

She hadn’t realised she had fallen asleep until the carriage jolted to a stop. Her eyes flew open and she noticed with a start that nightfall was almost upon them. Sir Joe opened the carriage door and stuck his head in. “We are nearly to London, Lady Kofi, but we thought you would prefer dining and bedding at an Inn for the night.”

“That would be lovely.” Tia agreed. They found a small inn where they were served bread, ham, and ale by a woman with a baby clung to her waist. Tia stuck her tongue out at the child and was delighted when it laughed and reached towards her. Joe watched on, amused. 

“You are so good with children, yet I thought you had no siblings.” He commented. 

“I had a brother, years older than me, but he died of the sweat when I was not yet in long dresses. My mother was too bereft to have any more children.” She paused, her face colouring as she remembered she was meant to be holding her tongue and not spilling her life story to anyone who asked. “Do you have any children?” She enquired politely, hoping to take the attention off of herself.

“I do, a boy and a girl. My boy hopes to come to the court when he is older, but the lad is barely in breeches.” Joe laughed and Tia joined in, comforted by the easy way that he spoke. “My wife, the Lady Black, loves them so dearly that I expect she wishes for us to have a large brood. I wouldn’t mind if it weren’t I who had to find them all marriages.” 

Ah yes, the real reason she was on the journey to London. To find a husband. After the death of her brother, the heir, her father was adamant that Tia would marry well so not to ruin the family completely. He continuously reminded her that her cousin would inherit the estate upon his death so finding a husband was imperative to a good life once he was no longer in this world. Tia nodded and smiled and agreed in all the right places but the enthusiasm was never present. Her mother chalked this up to never being around others of her own age, never being around the grandeur of the court and the many gentlemen that would frequent it. She would giggle and on occasion told Tia tales of the handsome men that asked for her hand before her father chose Tia’s dad. He was the vision of romance, courting her like a princess and continuing to do so even after their marriage. There’s was a happy one that Tia wished to recreate, even though it wasn’t something she could ever imagine. She liked children well enough, but the idea of the marriage bed terrified her. 

“I blame her not; I think children are delightful.” She said lightly, pushing those thoughts to the back of her head. 

“I think you and my wife would get on very well, for she seems to think so too! I’ll tell her to keep an eye on you at court.”

“I thank you again, Sir Joe. I expect I will need all the friends I can get.” 

He laughed in agreement before standing to arrange lodgings for the two of them. The woman who served them led Tia to a small room with a made bed and a burning fire. Tia thanked her heartily and lay down. She thought she’d be too excited to sleep, or maybe missing the country sounds of her home, but fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

The next morning passed in a blur. Tia had only just dressed and washed her face when she was hurried into the carriage by Sir Joe, muttering light heartedly about how women always take too long to get ready. The rest of the journey took no time at all, and Tia was staring up at the place that would be her home sooner than she expected. She took a breath and adjusted her new Gable hood until Joe nodded at her approvingly. “I’ll take you to meet the queen, and then I must leave you.”

Tia resisted the urge to hug him, and instead nodded her thanks. She fiddled with the ruby ring on her little finger, a gift given to her by her father. Joe noticed the nervous gesture and gently offered his arm to her. “You will be content.” He reassured. She took the offered arm and stepped up before the queen’s chambers. 

She swept into the deepest curtsey she could muster. The new Queen was beautiful. Hailing from Spain, Queen Catherine was beautiful and stately. She was young, only a few years older than the king, but had such an air of wisdom surrounding her that Tia immediately felt love for her mistress. She was kind enough to compliment Tia’s tall stature before calling forth the woman in charge of the young women. Tia was shown to her chamber where she had a moment to compose herself before meeting all the other ladies she would spend her time with. 

Before she could formally meet anyone, another woman came into the chamber looking quite surprised to find anyone else. “Hello!’ She finally said, advancing forward to greet Tia. “I’m Lady Eleanor.”  
Lady Eleanor was almost as tall as Tia. Her dress complimented her body well, giving her a shape that Tia desperately envied. Beneath her Gable hood were strands of pale blonde hair that she brushed off her forehead. Her voice had an accent to it – not Spanish like many of Queen Catherine’s ladies, but Tia couldn’t quite place it. 

“It’s good to meet you. I’m Lady Tia. Your accent is lovely, where is it from?” 

“Oh I’m from Scotland, but my husband is a gentleman of the court and so managed to secure me a place.” 

Tia warmed to Eleanor almost immediately. She took her up on the offer to introduce her to the other ladies, letting Eleanor take her by the arm as if they were childhood friends. Introductions were brief, for there were so many ladies that Tia worried she would never learn their names. A few stuck out in her mind. Lady Bimini, almost a foot shorter than the rest with an accent that made her jests ten times funnier; Lady Aurora, who scoffed upon learning Tia’s father’s somewhat lowly status; Lady Tayce, with the long hair that struggled to be contained in her hood. “Where is Lady Veronica?” She heard Eleanor ask one of the others, but she was unconcerned, feeling she already had enough names to memorise. 

“She should be here soon enough. I believe the queen asked her on an errand” Another, maybe Lady Phillipa, replied. 

“Lady Veronica will be in the bed next to yours.” Eleanor explained kindly. Tia nodded, letting the information go in one ear and out the other. It was nearly time for dinner, so the group headed to wash and get the queen ready to dine. 

Tia had thought she was overwhelmed until she reached the great hall and realised she had not even seen the half of it. People swarmed the room, laughing and joking with each other. She was so far from her estate in the country. Taking some steadying breaths, she sat beside Eleanor at the lower part of the table occupied by the queen’s maids. She listened to Eleanor as she spoke about her husband, her Scottish voice taking on a dreamy quality as she talked about how wonderful he was and how they hoped they would have children soon. Tia tried to listen, but her eye was caught by a little maid sat a few chairs down from her. She was in the same colours as they, black and white, a Gable hood atop her head that told Tia that she was one of them. The girl spoke with a few of the women Tia had met earlier before taking a few morsels and eating. For some strange reason Tia could not take her eyes off of her for the rest of the meal. 

That night she learnt that the mysterious girl was the absent Lady Veronica from this afternoon. The two had been introduced, smiling shyly at each other, and politely enquiring after each other’s families. Tia was relieved to hear that Veronica’s father was in a similar situation to hers, and the girl was extremely grateful to be here. 

She lay in bed after the candles were blown out and willed herself to be brave. The tears flowed anyway, and Tia was ashamed to admit they came quicker than ever before.  
“Are you okay, Lady Tia?” Veronica’s whispered voice cut through the air making Tia hold her breath. “It’s okay, I was homesick on my first night too. The court seems so overwhelming at first.” 

“It’s very bright.” She weakly agreed. She felt Veronica slip out of her own bed to crouch closer to her. She was close enough that Tia could smell her sweet scent, feel her breathing by her ear. 

“I think it gets better. I’ve been here for four days and already I’m feeling accustomed. Tomorrow will be better.” She soothed. 

“Thank you, Lady Veronica.” Tia mustered up a smile. She felt Veronica smile into the darkness too. 

“Try and sleep now, you will need to be well rested to help her majesty.” With that the other woman went back to her bed, as quickly as a thief in the night. Tia closed her eyes, expecting to see images of her beloved home in her mind.  
But she was pleasantly surprised to realize that the only thing she could think about was the kind girl in the bed next to her, her hot breath on Tia’s tearstained cheeks as she comforted her.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks so much for all the love on the first chapter, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this next one x

Tia rose with the sun the next morning, revelling in the natural light that flooded through the large windows. All around her were girls waking up, yawning and stretching as they began to wash and dress. The room looked bigger in the light yet more welcoming, less like the cold prison Tia had been imagining it as last night. Last night swam idly into her head and she glanced to the bed beside her only to find it empty. Lady Veronica must be an early riser, she thought to herself. 

As the newest Lady in Waiting, Tia knew that her role within the court was yet to be determined. She dressed quickly in a new black gown that her mother had lovingly embellished with a little white embroidery on the waist. She traced it with her fingers, smiling as she thought of home. The tears sprung to her eyes until she remembered that the other ladies could see her during the day. Lady Aurora was certainly watching her closely. She made Tia nervous – her face was just as unreadable as Latin had first been. 

Tia was asked to comb Queen Catherine’s hair by Lady Eleanor, earning a small cry of protest from Lady Aurora. She did so gently, untangling the pale ginger tresses until they swung silkily down her back. “Would you like it plaited, Madam?” She asked. The Queen considered it for a moment. 

“No thank you, Lady Tia. But you have a gentle touch, I would like if you would comb my hair again soon.”

Tia flushed. “It would be my honour, your majesty.” She replied. Lady Aurora’s eyes glinted with anger, shooting Tia a look that chilled her to the bone. On the way to Mass she deliberately brushed passed her, causing Tia to drop her prayer book. She knelt to pick it up, brushing a set of pale fingers that had also reached for it. 

“Sorry.” Came a soft familiar voice. Tia raised her eyes to meet Lady Veronica’s blue ones. The two women paused, neither of them making an attempt to pick the book up. A familiar mix of feelings rushed through Tia. She searched her mind to place them. Friendship, gratitude, happiness… none of them quite registered. She felt something in her heart, a thumping that increased in volume as she increased in awareness of it. Her stomach began to flutter and she wondered if it was because she had not yet broken her fast. But Lady Veronica’s eyes had a flicker of panic within them that made Tia think otherwise. She grabbed the book and rose, not daring to meet Veronica’s eyes again.

When Tia was sixteen she rode out into the countryside with her maid. They weren’t meant to be there- in fact, Tia knew her mother would whip her if she ever found out – but the danger made the trip all the more exciting. They roamed through fields on horseback before dropping into a local farm to beg a little food. The farmer had a daughter, a girl of around seventeen. She had all the curves that Tia did not, brown hair that was twisted into practical braids, and eyes like honey that Tia got stuck in. Her heart thumped in a similar manner as the girl took her hand, calling to her father and the maid that she was to show the Gentle Lady the apple tree. 

Tia spent at least ten minutes pressed against that apple tree, the farm girl’s lips on hers, fingers curled into her dark hair. On occasion she would open her eyes, half closed in bliss, to stare at the girl before her, drinking in every ounce that she possibly could. “You are not of as much gentle breeding as I thought.” The girl had teased, one hand on Tia’s breast and the other firmly on her waist. If this was what girls of not gentle breeding did, then Tia would happily give up her entire life to live like them. But she was Lady Tia. Lady Kofi. And her father had expectations. She untangled herself, half heartbroken half regretful, and informed the farm girl that she had to go.

She never even knew her name. 

Veronica told herself every day that a husband was inevitable. Her father wrote to her from their home in the country to tell her that he would be writing to the Queen in hopes of discussing suitor options for her. Veronica forced herself to write back to her father, dutifully agreeing that he should do that, that the marriage of her elder sister the previous summer had excited her thoughts on the future. This was all a lie, not that it mattered anyway. Veronica’s father couldn’t care less whether his daughters were happy or not. At times she suspected he was trying to be ambitious, marry her and her siblings off to those of higher statuses than them so that he by connection had power. But the truth soon settled upon her that he was simply tired of his children and no longer wanted the responsibility of them. And could she blame him? After the death of his wife, Lord Green sent his children off to his elderly aunt to raise them. He couldn’t bear to look at the girls, as they held such strong resemblance to their mother. Why not marry them off so he no longer bore responsibility towards them?

Veronica sighed. She put away her letter, resolving to muster up the courage to send for someone to deliver it later. An ashamed blush covered her face as she thought for a moment about how ungrateful she must seem. The daughter of an earl sitting in the chambers of the Queen of England, surrounded by beautiful young ladies all laughing and talking as they embroidered, played music, or read. Her sister had never gotten this opportunity. 

“Do you have a suitor, Lady Veronica?”

Veronica’s head snapped up at her name, turning to look at Lady Eleanor, Aurora, and Tia. “Not yet, but I’m sure my father sees to have me married by next summer at the latest.” She replied dryly. 

“You should start looking for yourself,’ Lady Eleanor encouraged, ‘I first met my husband at the Scottish court when I was just fifteen. My father could hardly contest, for Lawrence was a higher status than the cousin he wanted me to marry.” She laughed. 

“My father says I can have my choice of any of my suitors. It’s just a shame I have so many.” Lady Aurora interjected somewhat smugly. Veronica saw Lady Tia roll her eyes and smothered a giggle. 

“But who shall you give your favour to at this afternoon’s joust?” Eleanor teased light heartedly, not expecting the serious consideration that crossed Aurora’s face. 

“Why, I believe I should give it to whoever asks me first.” She declared. The short shadow of Lady Ginevra covered them. The laughter stopped as she opened her mouth to speak. 

“I would be careful if I were you Lady Aurora, you would not want to be making a reputation for yourself.” 

Lady Aurora replied sweetly that she would never dream of doing such a thing, that she was as good and virtuous as any other woman but rolled her eyes as Lady Ginevra passed on and whispered spitefully under her breath, “That old bag would not know a good reputation if it scratched her eyes out.”

Tia couldn’t help but laugh, an infectious sound that soon had everyone giggling along with her. 

A month of being in Queen Catherine’s service had passed and Tia felt as content as she had at home. Court life was busy to say the least, always a message to carry and a small chore to be done. She spent many hours in the company of Lady Eleanor and Lady Cherry, who turned out to be Sir Joe’s wife. The two married women would talk easily over their needlework about their husbands, Cherry’s children, and the children that Eleanor hoped to soon have. Tia couldn’t join in on these conversations, except to comment that she too adored children. The prospect of a husband did not excite her like it did the others. It filled her head with a cold cloud of dread as she stared at the men dotted about the room flirting with the women. She saw Lady Veronica at the window seat talking to a young poet. “Excuse me.” She said to her companions and walked over to see what was going on. 

“With eyes the colour of the raindrops, I fail to see how I should ever do them justice.” The poet, Tia recognised him as being Henry Knollys, protested. 

“Why then, I fail to see how you shall ever complete your poem.” Veronica laughed but it lacked her usual sunny disposition. In her hands she clutched a parchment, an unfamiliar script looping over it. 

“An uncompleted poem may be of more worth than an unoriginal one.” Tia quipped, sitting beside Veronica. 

“Unoriginal? Lady Tia, you do me a great disservice. Would you elaborate?”

“Lord Knollys, surely there are better comparisons to Lady Veronica’s eyes than the raindrops that grace our dreary country daily. I cannot count the times I have seen blue eyes compared to water.”

“What then would you compare them too, great poet that you apparently are.” Frustration crept into his voice yet he framed the comment as a part of the courtly banter that was expected of them all. 

Tia looked into Veronica’s eyes for a few moments. They really were a lovely shade of pale blue. In the wrong face, a harder one, perhaps they could’ve been called icy. But instead there was a warmth behind them that didn’t usually appear in blue eyes. It may have been down to the ever-present kindness of her face – or more rather the way she demurely smiled, seeming almost shy. She thought back to her country home, days of childhood past spent running through fields of flowers coloured similarly. What were they called again?

“Forget-me-nots, I should think. Maybe even hydrangeas, or hyacinths. Full of life and beauty. Do you not think they are like flowers, Sir Henry?”

A pretty flush rose in Veronica’s face as she registered the compliment. Knollys nodded in agreement. “That is it, Lady Tia. Isn’t it a shame there are no brown flowers.” He said thoughtfully, turning his attention to her. “I’ve always thought brown eyes have the beauty in them when they are lit by the sun, turning as golden as the King’s jewels.”

“Oh no,’ Veronica spoke quickly, ‘Brown eyes don’t only hold value when they are blinded by light. I think I prefer them when they are dark, like the night sky. Or like an acorn if we are following the nature theme. And Lady Tia’s eyes are very much the colour of a mahogany bark. They have that richness.”

“I see my poetry services are no longer required, for I must be in the presence of the two greatest writers in all of England.” His laughter was forced, and his smile tight. “If you ladies would excuse me, I must go and greet Lord Chaney who has just arrived.”

“There will be no chance of him getting a word in while Lord Chaney is with his beloved Lady Eleanor.” Veronica murmured, watching the man walk away. She turned to Tia and smiled. “Thank you for coming to my rescue.”

“It is no worry.” The two fell into an easy silence. It didn’t feel awkward, the way it did when there was a lapse in conversation with any of the other ladies. Instead a companionable air came up, allowing both girls to relax into the quiet. “What is in your hand?” Tia asked after a while. 

“Oh.” Veronica’s mood shifted, as if she had just remembered that she had the weight of the world balanced on her little shoulders. She lowered her eyes to the ground and then jolted her head back, as if remembering she was in public, causing her Gable hood to become knocked. Tia instinctively reached up to fix it. Veronica flinched away at her touch. 

“Bad news?” She whispered.

“It should not be. My father has found a man whom he deems suitable for me. I am to be betrothed as soon as the King and Queen are informed. This should be the happiest moment of my life.” The words streamed bitterly from her lips, tears threatening to spill from her red rimmed eyes. Tia put a hand on her knee, and this time Veronica did not flinch away. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Veronica tipped her head backwards in an effort to compose herself. “It was going to happen at some point or another. Even if I never want to marry, it is not my choice.” She said to the ceiling. She looked down again, and to Tia. “I thank you for your comfort, Lady Tia. You are a great… friend.” 

Friend.

Did Tia want to be Lady Veronica’s friend?

Well of course she did. Lady Veronica was lovely. But her heart dropped at the word friend, disappointment clouding her soul. She did want to be friends with Lady Veronica. But she wanted more. More than plain friendship. 

“He is the most fortunate man in England, whoever he may be, to be marrying you.”

“No, Lady Tia, that title will go to the gentleman who wins your heart.” 

“I could never marry. I never wish to let a man near me like that. Their hands are not as soft as others.” She commented idly.

They made eye contact. Tia let all her emotions and thoughts play out while Veronica stared intently. A million unsaid words passed between them, yet the two completely understood each other. 

“Would you like to go back to the chambers? I believe they will be empty, as everyone is here.” Tia’s words were laced with meaning. Veronica looked at her, something flickering through her eyes as she registered. 

“Yes, I would like that.” She said in a low voice. 

The two women made their way through the castle, slipping up stone stairways quietly as if they were terrified of waking the dead. They reached the shared chambers, and Tia shut the door. “Sit down,’ She said softly. ‘I’ll brush your hair for you.” 

Veronica discarded her hood on a bed, letting her hair tumble free. Tia had seen it before, the pin straight strands of vibrant orange, but her breath hitched in her throat. She picked up Lady Phillipa’s silver backed brush, and Veronica giggled. “Lady Phillipa will kill you if she sees you with that.”

“She doesn’t have to see then, does she?” Tia stated, running the brush through Veronica’s long hair. The shorter girl let out a sigh of relaxation. Tia brushed until her hair was as silky as their mistress’s dresses. Apprehensively, she brushed it over her shoulder. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Veronica’s pale neck. Veronica froze for a moment. “Is this okay?” She whispered, her breath warm on the base of her throat. 

Veronica paused. 

And then she nodded.

In a swift movement, she stood to face Tia, wrapping an arm about her waist, and placing a gentle hand behind her neck pulling her down to her short height. Their lips met, and Tia felt a stirring in her chest that she had only felt twice before: once with the farm girl, and once after brushing fingers with Lady Veronica. 

Contentment.

Happiness.

Belonging.


End file.
